


Damsel in Distress

by MarquisDeGlad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeGlad/pseuds/MarquisDeGlad
Summary: Asami comes home from a long day at work to find herself jumped by the most dastardly villain in Republic City! ...sort of.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a dear friend of mine that I'm posting here with permission. Definitely fluffier than my usual fare, but hopefully no less fun

Asami sensed something was wrong as soon as she got home. She’d never been a fan of clichés, but the simple truth was that it really _was_ too quiet in the house. Everything looked _too_ neat. And the lights were on, when she was sure she’d turned them off when she’d left for work at Future Industries. All of which came together to make her realize, within a few seconds of walking in the front door, that someone was waiting for her in the house.

That “someone” announced themselves by airbending the door shut behind Asami, and then, when the raven-haired beauty instinctively spun round towards the doorway, jumping her from behind and forcing a ball-gag into her mouth.

Asami’s eyes went wide.

“MMMMMPPH?!”

The intruder held her in place with powerful arms, taking the opportunity to grab a handful of her luscious breasts.

“Ha- _ha!_ Now I’ve got you, my Pretty!”

Asami sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Mmd ymmmv rmmnmd mm...”

Korra stopped groping her girlfriend for a moment.

“...What? I can’t understand you with the gag. Here, let me just-”  
Asami squirmed.

“NMM! _DMMT_ ...take the gag out.”

Korra looked confused.  
“What? I couldn’t understand you with it in.”  
Asami shook her head, smiling in spite of her exasperation.

“See, _this_ is why I didn’t think you should dom. I love you, but you just don’t have it in you.”  
Korra looked hurt.

“What do you mean? I kick ass all the time, I can totally dom you!”  
Asami gave her a sympathetic look.

“Babe. You ungagged me as soon as I started talking. Also your line was like something out of a cheesy B-list mover.”  
Korra pouted.

“Come on, I’m holding you in place with one arm! You couldn’t escape if you wanted to!”  
Asami raised a brow.

“Oh? We’ll see about that.”  
She put up a token struggle. She knew Korra was right about the strength difference between the too of them. But she also knew her girlfriend was a complete pushover around her.

“Ow! Ow, my arm! Too tight!”  
Korra yelped, and let Asami go instantly.

“Ohmigosh, Asami, I am _so sorry!_ I didn’t mean to, I-”  
Asami cut her off, her hands on her hips.

“See what I mean? We agreed the safeword was ‘streetcar.’ You didn’t even tighten your grip, and you couldn’t tell I was just playacting?”  
Korra looked annoyed again.

“That was a dirty trick. Fine, you want me to manhandle you? How about this?”  
She grabbed Asami by the arms and pushed her back against the wall, eliciting a small, but delighted gasp from the brunette.

“Mmmm. Better. But why not use those big strong arms of yours to lift me off my feet _and_ pin me to the wall?”  
Korra paused for a moment, then lifted Asami up and pinned her against the wall so her girlfriend’s breasts were right in front of her eyes. She’d put her at that level on purpose, and yet, even after dating (and yes, _fucking_ ) the girl for the last six months, having Asami’s breasts right in her face still made Korra blush.

“Um. How’s this? Better?”  
Asami sighed again.

“Not much of a Dom if I have to walk you through it. Why not just let me take over and-”  
“No!”  
Korra cut her off, then flushed deeper with embarrassment.

“Sorry. But I got this. Just… give me an idea of what to do?”  
Asami smiled, resignation written across her face.

“Well, you were off to a good start with the gag and the groping. For now though, why not take me to the bedroom? You could tie me to the bed...”  
Korra’s face lit up.

“Ooh, yeah! Great plan!”  
She brought Asami down face-to-face, and gave her a quick kiss, before tossing her over her shoulder and carrying her like a sack into the bedroom.

Asami grinned as she felt Korra grope her ass on the way.

_A girl could get used to this. But Korra really isn’t dom material…_

Further musings were cut short when Asami found herself tossed onto the soft mattress.

“Let’s see, rope, rope… where did I… right!”  
Korra rummaged through the nightstand, and after a flustered moment, triumphantly held up a coil of soft rope.

“Let’s get you nice and helpless. Then…”  
Korra adopted the same melodramatic tone from before.

“You’ll be completely at my mercy! Ha ha ha ha!”  
Asasmi stifled a giggle.

“Really. You watch too many movers-eep!”

Korra had pounced on her, straddling her torso and pinning her to the bed.

“Less wisecracks, more helpless pleading!”

Asami smiled, humoring her.

“Let me go! Let me go! You’ll never get away with this!”

Korra broke into a huge grin.

“There you go! Now if I can just get this knot… come on… there!”

Asami glanced at her wrist, which Korra had tied to the bedpost. Well… “tied” was being charitable.

“Um, babe?”

“What?”  
Asami tugged her wrist free, the “knot” unraveling almost immediately.

Korra’s face fell.

“Oh. Um. Knot-tying wasn’t ever really part of my training so...”  
Asami shook her head, grinning. She reached up and stroked Korra’s cheeks affectionately.

“Why don’t you let me show you?”  
Korra’s spirits raised immediately.

“Would you?”  
If Korra noticed that Asami’s grin had gained a hungry tinge, she didn’t think anything of it. Asami nodded.

“Of course I will. On your back.”

Asami’s tone left no room for argument, and Korra’s obedience in the bedroom was practically instinct at this stage in their relationship. The dark skinned girl was lying back immediately, with her pale girlfriend straddling her seductively, and pulling her wrist to the bedpost with firm sort of gentleness that would be as easy to break free from as it would be utterly impossible to defy.

“You just loop it on itself like this, and like this… you want to make sure the not can’t slip tighter and cut off circulation, but it can’t come loose either. See? The knot can’t move, but the more you pull, the more secure it becomes.”  
Korra tugged experimentally, and found Asami was correct. Even with her strength, she’d have to break the bedpost before she could get out of the rope. Not that that would be all that difficult for her, but still, Korra wasn’t really _trying_ to escape at the moment.

“Now,”  
said Asami, still grinning.

“your other wrist.”  
Korra tilted her head to the side.

“Shouldn’t I practice tying it? Now that I’ve seen-”  
“Your. Other. Wrist.”

Korra let out a noise like a surprised mouse.

“Yes, Asami.”

Before Korra knew it, both her wrists were tied in place. Then her ankles. The would-be domme found herself tied spread-eagle by the very girl she’d intended to dominate. It wasn’t until Asami started to pull Korra’s shirt up that she objected.

“Hey, hey! _I’m_ the domme here! You’re just showing me how it’s done!”  
Asami pulled Korra’s shirt all the way up, exposing what, while Asami would never call them her _best_ feature (not when she had such a cute ass…) were certainly right up there on the list. Her grin had gone well past “hungry” and was now full-blown predatory.

“Oh, poor little Korra still doesn’t understand what’s happening? Sorry to say, darling, but...”

She tip-toed her fingers down Korra’s arm towards her face, one “step” for every word.

“you are a natural-born _sub!_ ”

She poked the indignant girl playfully on the nose.

Korra pouted as Asami slipped out of her own clothes.

“Asami...”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll still take care of you. I always do, don’t I?”  
Korra kept pouting.

“I’m not hearing a safeword, darling...”

Korra pulled what was quite possibly the biggest pout in Republic City.

Asami melted.

“Oh… fine. If it will make you stop being a brat.”  
She sighed, then broke out into an over-wrought grin and a maniacal laugh.

“No one can save you now, my beauty! You’re mine! All mine! Mu-hahaha!”  
Korra grinned, giving a little “yes!” under her breath, before doing her best to pull a look of terror.

“No! You can’t do this! Somebody save me!”

Asami suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and ran her hands up Korra’s magnificently toned stomach, and over her wonderfully soft breasts.

“No one’s coming to save you, my dear. You’re entirely at my mercy!”  
Asami found herself grinning. This was actually kind of a fun way of doing things, in a goofy sort of way.

“No! No, please! I’ll do anything!”  
Korra, for her part, couldn’t keep herself from grinning even when playing the damsel in distress. The fact of the matter was, she enjoyed the role. At least when her captor was someone as sexy and wonderful as her girlfriend.

Asami leaned forward, taking a seductive bite at Korra’s bottom lip.

“Anything?”  
“Anything! I’ll do whatever you want, just please let me go!”

“Oh, you’ll do whatever I want, whether I let you go or not!”

Asami laughed, for real this time, finally getting into character.

Korra shook her head.

“No! You fiend!”

“You talk too much, my dear.”

Asami gave her a quick, but deep kiss.

“Mmmm. You taste good. Now let’s put that tasty mouth of yours to good use...”

“What do you-mmmmppphhh”

Korra’s question was muffled by her girlfriend’s pussy being pressed into her face. She took to her new task with practiced ease.

“Mmmmmm… Just like that… you know what you’re doing...”  
Korra had already managed to get Asami biting her own lip in arousal.

“A-after you’re done, I’ll take care of you. And o-once you’re nice and, mmmmm, wet… I’m going to try out that new toy you were so nervous about the other day…”

“Mmmmph?”  
Korra’s voice might have sounded concerned, but it was hard to hear through Asami’s thighs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Korra found herself screaming ecstatically into the same ball-gag she’d used on Asami earlier, as her girlfriend rode her like a motorbike, the custom-made strap-on driving both girls crazy.

Just before her third orgasm in a row made thinking in complete sentences a challenging task, Korra thought to herself.

_I’ll get her next time. And if not… I think I’ve found my new favorite kind of foreplay!_


End file.
